<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ugetsu Murata Isn't Lonely Anymore by uecchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199897">Ugetsu Murata Isn't Lonely Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uecchi/pseuds/uecchi'>uecchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uecchi/pseuds/uecchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>a ficlet? excerpt? blurb?<br/>- very self indulgent<br/>- next part? idk huhu, i just really want to write this</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ugetsu Murata Isn't Lonely Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a ficlet? excerpt? blurb?<br/>- very self indulgent<br/>- next part? idk huhu, i just really want to write this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Ugetsu Murata wasn’t lonely anymore…</p><p>
  <em> At least for the time being. </em>
</p><p>He has his cigar with him, admittedly tasted better than his usual cigarette from the convenience store. <em> Because the cigar was from Nicaragua? Or Cuba, was it? </em> Not that he cared. It was a gift from a fan, the act itself was more than enough to make him appreciate the gesture.</p><p>
  <em> And whiskey… </em>
</p><p>He took it from the bar counter right after the curtains closed and concert ended. Stolen was more likely the better term. Again, not that he cared.</p><p>Those two things kept him warm for tonight—<em>hoping</em> <em>it would last longer this time.</em></p><p>The blinking light from his phone was enough to distract him from drowning in his whiskey and own thoughts; still figuring out which of the two was more dangerous.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>1 Message from Mafuyu:</p>
  <p>You were right. The merlion wasn’t that big :(</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Ugetsu Murata hates how cold New York winter can be.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>